disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Filthy Finale (Oogie Boogie's Song (Reprise))
A Filthy Finale is the final song in the video game: The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and as much like to Oogie Boogie's Song (Reprise) is the delete scenes and songs in The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is sung when Jack Skellington faces Mega Oogie in a final battle. Almost immediately, Oogie springs a surprise trap on Jack by stomping a spider-shaped button. Some metal playing cards pop up, notably the Kings of each suit, but their swords begin to spin madly. Oogie is able to outrun the swords, but Jack is able to follow suit by twisting and contorting his body around the swords. Oogie then hits another button, and three robotic cowboys with skulls for heads fire revolvers at Jack, but he merely jumps on top of the arm of the robots and balances himself out. Oogie realizes he himself is getting to close to the line of fire. He lunges for a third button and hits it, but his sack begins to unravel. The button Oogie hit sends a giant buzzsaw with a skeleton stuck on it towards Jack. He jumps off the robot cowboy arms just in time. Oogie flings himself on top of the spinning claw, trying to flee. Jack, however, angirly yanks on the loose thread, which unravels Oogie's outer covering, spilling out all the bugs that live inside him. The bugs proceed to fall into the lava vat where Sally and Santa were supposed to fall in. Lyrics Oogie: '''Well, well, well. What a pest you are. Still around, huh? Ooooh! Can't say I like that! So, why don't you just give up? Ya know, surrender! '''Jack: It's over. It's over. Your scheme was bound to fail! It's over! You're finished here. Your next stop will be jail! Oogie: He mocks me, he fights me! I don't know which is worse! I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first! Jack: What's this, a trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad, you're tall! It makes it all the more worthwhile to see a giant fall! Oogie: '''Talk talk talk, but I'll tell you, This giant's goin' nowhere! If I were you, I'd take a hike! There's danger in the air! '''Both: Wow! (Wow!) Wow! (Wow!) Jack: '''I'm the only Pumpkin King! Well, I'm feeling angry, And there's plenty left to do! I fought your most unwelcome help And now I'm after you! '''Oogie: Even if you catch me, You'll never do me in! I'm ten stories high and just as strong! Which means I'm gonna win! Both: Wow! (Wow!) Wow! (Wow!) Wow! (Wow!) Jack: I'm the only Pumpkin King! It's over, you're finished! You'll never get away! You, the Seven Holidays King? That'll be the day! Oogie: How feeble, how childish! Is that the best you've got? You think that you're a hero Jack, But I think you are not! Whoa, Now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare, Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Man Although I don't play fair. It's much more fun, I must confess When lives are on the line Not mine, of course but yours, old friend Now that'd be just fine. Both: Wow! (Wow!) Wow! (Wow!) Wow! (Wow!) Jack: I'm the only Pumpkin King! Category:Reprise Category:Songs Category:Deleted songs Category:Songs Not In The Original Version of a Film Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Songs